


forever stay gold

by lumark99



Series: 31 days of kpop soulmate prompts [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Opposites Attract, starring minhwan being the cutest couple who would be opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Minhyun rolled his eyes and drank out of his coffee as Daniel continued to ramble about Seongwu, his lips moving at fast pace and his eyes practically sparkling.





	forever stay gold

**Author's Note:**

> im so sad about wanna one soon disbanding so i wrote some minhwan !  
> enjoy!  
> unbetaed

_**Prompt: Everyone gets a list of their soulmate’ worst qualities** _

  


Minhyun rolled his eyes and drank out of his coffee as Daniel continued to ramble about Seongwu, his lips moving at fast pace and his eyes practically sparkling.

 

“His laugh is so melodious and he’s sooo hot hyung. As soon as I saw him, I felt that pull and I knew we were soulmates! When you look really closely you can see his littles moles on his cheek oh my god they’re so cute, like little stars, AND he’s majoring in medicine. MEDICINE HYUNG! He said he wants to help people, why is he so nice ugh I-”

“I got it Daniel,” Minhyun sighed deeply, “I know you’re happy that you found your soulmate but _please_ rant to someone else.”

“Sorry,” Daniel pouted, “but I’m just excited, he’s literally the most perfect human being out there!”

“What were his worst qualities again?” Daniel froze.

“He’s uh,” the other boy glanced at his arm, “loud, strange and uh… perverted”

“What was that last one Daniel?” Minhyun laughed as he teased the younger.

“...Perverted,” Daniel mumbled timidly, his face a bright red.

“Oh no!” Minhyun gasped, dramatically clutching his heart, “We can’t him converting our precious little Niel!”

“Hyung,” Daniel whined, “stop teasing me! It’s not even that bad! Yours is worse!”

“I know, I just wanted you to shut up.”

 

Minhyun didn’t like his soulmate’s worst qualities either. They were loud (Minhyun was a very calm and quiet person so he disliked that he soulmate was a loud person), ditzy (Minhyun was also very focused and detailed-oriented so he was worried about his compatibility with his soulmate), and finally dirty.

Minhyun prided himself to be a very neat and clean person so knowing that his soulmate was the complete opposite made him uneasy. Based on his list, his soulmate seemed to be the polar opposite of him and he wonder how _that_ was going to work.

 

“You’re so mean,” Daniel huffed and crossed his arms, “I bet my other friends wouldn’t treat me like this!”

“Like who?” Minhyun looked at Daniel, his eyebrow raised.

“Uh…” Daniel bit his lip and furrowed his brows, deep in thought.

“I thought so-”

“JAEHWAN!” Daniel jumped up, placing his hands on the counter, “Jaehwan wouldn’t treat me like this!”

“Who’s Jaehwan?” Minhyun tilted his head to the side, he’s never heard of this _Jaehwan_.

“He’s Seongwu’s roommate!” He chirped.

“I’ve never met him before, what’s he like?”

“He’s uh, nice, _really_ nice and really energetic, and actually pretty intelligent too,” Daniel chuckled awkwardly,  “I think you two would get along great!”

“Hmm.” Minhyun just took a sip of his, now cold, coffee, “maybe.”

“No really!” Daniel shook Minhyuns arm excitedly, “you guys are perfectly compatible! You should meet him this Saturday!”

“What’s happening on Saturday?” Minhyun eyed Daniel suspiciously.

“Oh, Seongwu’s going to come over and I don’t think you wanna stay…” He trailed off nervously. Minhyun’s eyes widened as he understood what the other boy was saying.

“Oh gross Daniel!!” He spluttered, “I didn’t need to know that! Next time just tell me that you need the room to yourself I’ll get the memo.” Daniel gave him a weird look.

“So you’ll visit Jaehwan?”

“Yes! Anything to avoid going to our dorm,” he stared at Daniel seriously, “just make sure you use protection and DON’T do it on my bed, got it!?”

“HYUNG!” Daniel protested loudly, his face flushed red, “he’s coming over to help me on my project, not for _that_!”

“Oh,” Minhyun sighed in relief, “you should’ve just said that instead of wording it weirdly.”

“You’re so dirty-minded!” Daniel exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. Minhyun just shrugged and continued to drink his coffee.

 

Saturday arrived quickly and before he knew it he was being shoved out the door _to his own dorm_ by Seongwu.

“How long do I have to stay out?” Minhyun huffed in annoyance, all he wanted was a nice and relaxing evening.

“Um,” Seongwu pondered for a second, “Don’t come back before 10.”

“What!?” Minhyun protested, “that’s so late! It’s 5 o’clock right now, what are you guys going to do?!”

Seongwu shot him a smirk, “trust me, for your own sake, you don’t wanna come before 10, unless you're into that…?” Minhyun felt sick.

“DON’T WORRY!” He yelled, blushing red, “I WON’T BE BACK UNTIL 11 SO YOU BETTER BE DONE BEFORE THAT, AND DON’T YOU **_DARE_ **GO NEAR MY BED!!”

“Got it!” Seongwu sing-songed, “just remember, the door number is 101.”

 

Minhyun stomped down the halls. Stupid Daniel. Stupid Jaehwan. And _especially_ stupid Seongwu, he was going to corrupt his innocent Niel.

He finally stopped in front of number 101. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _No answer_ . He knocked again, even louder and was still met with silence. ‘ _Oh well,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _looks like I’m going to have to go somewhere else._ ’

The door suddenly flung open and a boy stood there awkwardly.

“Sorry bout that,” he laughed, “I was busy in the kitchen.”

 

Minhyun studied the other boy. He had messy russet colored hair, a round face with chubby cheeks, droopy puppy-like eyes that shined brightly, a fitting nose and full lips. _Pretty cute_.

“Hi,” he stuck out his hand in introduction, “I’m Jaehwan!” Minhyun just stared in disgust at the other man's hand which had sauce smeared all over it. Jaehwan drew his hand back, chuckling in embarrassment and opened the door wider to let Minhyun in.

“Minhyun.”

He walked in and was immediately hit with the pungent smell of something burning. “Is something... _burning_?”

Jaehwan’s eyes widened, “My pasta!” he yelled and he scurried off. Minhyun groaned, this was going to be a _long_ night.

 

Minhyun found out that Jaehwan was extremely messy as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. He looked around in horror and Jaehwan noticed.

“I know it’s a mess,” Jaehwan sighed, “I can’t cook so Seongwu usually cooks for the both of us, but since Seongwu is currently fucking Daniel, I’m stuck with having to cook.” Minhyun just gawked at him, how could he say that so calmly?!

“Here,” he stepped in, “let me cook.” Jaehwan perked up.

“Really? I mean that would be for the best because I just burnt the pasta so-”

“And I have no clue _how_ you did that.” Minhyun laughed dryly.

“I guess I’ll go set up a movie,” Jaehwan padded out of the kitchen but suddenly stuck his head back in, “do you like Shrek?”

Minhyun sighed, this was going to be a _very_ long night.

 

He winced and covered his ears for the thousandth time that night. Jaehwan was _loud_. Even louder than Daniel and Daniel could be pretty loud.

“AHAHAHAHA,” Jaehwan shrieked in laughter, “this is such a funny movie, right Minhyun?” He was looking at Minhyun, his eyes shining with expectation.

“Y-Yeah,” Minhyun stuttered and internally groaned. The boy was annoying, messy, scatterbrained, and loud, yet Minhyun couldn’t say no when he looked into the latters eyes. _Wait_. Jaehwan exhibited all the quality traits listed on his arm…

“Are you my soulmate?” he asked in astonishment.

“Huh, I thought you already knew?” Jaehwan peeled his eyes off the TV and stared at Minhyun in confusion, “I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you also were extremely neat, pretty cold, at least at first, and really quiet. Jaehwan pulled up his sleeve and showed Minhyun his words.

“Oh.”

Jaehwan just laughed, quieter this time, and returned his focus back to the movie.

“Look!” he felt Jaehwan squeeze his hand, “stop thinking too much and watch the movie, the best part is coming up!”

 

The rest of the night the two of them just snuggled up on the couch, hands intertwined in a warm embrace, and binge-watched movies. Minhyun could still smell the scent of burnt pasta that was wafting around the room and his ears repeatedly rang from Jaehwans loud laughs but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> minhyun and jaehwan are like complete opposites but their dynamic is cute ugh


End file.
